ZADR Waffles
by HEISMEANDIAMYOU
Summary: A collection of ZADR short stories... I hope you guys like :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is a commission I wrote for one of my friends on DA so I am posting it hede for you guys enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim and company dont belong to me...

**Waffles**

Dib boar his eyes into his opponents wide odd colored one's. They both stared at each others eyes with a defying look neither breaking contact. Dib's eyes then started to have that prickling sensation. He knew he had to blink and soon but… his pride would not let him.

NO!

He refused to give up the fight!

Oh but he needed to blink soooo bad!

Dib's eyes then started to water and burn. His opponent however showed no signs of tiring in the slightest. His rival just sat there on the couch giving him a look that he could only describe as taunting and smug. Dib let out sight growl as his discomfort grew. For this he was rewarded with a head tilt. Dib huffed in frustration. 'Damn why doesn't it blink! It can't be human!' Dib thought furiously but then he mentally kicked himself, for conceiving such a stupid though, of course it wasn't human. But even so he was not going to give up. Oh no nothing could-

"Dib-beast!" Zim's voice boomed from behind him making him flinch and…blink. Damn it!

"What?" Dib said turning quickly like a child that was caught doing something naughty and trying to look innocent.

Zim who was leaning on the door frame, looked at Dib with an annoyed look. "How many times does Zim need to tell you leave the Waffles-creature alone"

"But I di-"

Zim sighed "Save it. it's Waffles foodening time anyway" he said disregarding whatever excuse had and walked back into the kitchen.

Dib looked at Zim's reiterating figure and when he was out of sight he looked back at the 'Waffles-creature' again. Waffels though wasn't there anymore because she had left like a shot at the sound of the can opener. Dib heaved a heavy sigh and snatched his coat that Waffles was sitting on. He slipped it on and plopped down on the couch crossing his arms. After a moment or two Dib sighed.

Waffles:1

Dib: 0

"Stupid cat" He breathed. Dib could swear that cat liked to piss him off and make Zim mad at him on purpose. But he guessed that it was probably wasn't that bad, it was just a kitten anyway, and he knew Waffles didn't like people to begin with. So he was just lucky that the kitten didn't try to claw at him anymore. Sometimes though Dib still didn't believe at times that Zim had a cat.

It was so odd…

Zim walked into the living room non-chloranthy, Dib eying him, as he sat down next to him. "So Dib-stink what did you bring today" Zim said

"wha-Oh yeah" Dib said uneasily as he snapped back into reality from his musings. Dib grabbed the remote and pressed play then sat back.

"So what is it today?" Zim asked

"It's an anime" Dib answered simply.

"A what?"

"A cartoon from a different country"

"Country?"

"Just watch it"

Just as the show was starting Waffles came into the room, hopped up on to the couch again and snuggled into Zim. Zim however barely paid any attention to it but did not shove it away. Dib wondered how it had come to this, I mean Zim caring for another earth creature. Dib knew that Zim was getting better at showing emotions and stuff ever since they started going out but Dib never really thought that Zim would allow an animal in live in his base. It had been him that found the cat in the first place he had actually tried to hide it from Zim. But then suddenly the cat was named Waffles (by Gir) and lived in the base getting Zims attention and practically begging for it. Attention that the small cat obtained most of the time even when he was with Dib. NO…..Dib was not jealous not a bit!

Zim leaned a little into Dib, Dib automatically wrapped an arm around him. Waffles got up and glared at him leaving the room again seemingly annoyed. Dib just smiled to himself.

Waffles : 1

Dib: 1

Nope not jealous…..

AN: So people really liked this story and they actually convinced me to make more! Thanks Mikage for loving my story :D Anyway you might see more short stories like this pop up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Waffles #2**

Her pray was so unsuspecting and unknowing. She hunched down in a pounce stance, her tail swaying as she prepared to…..

[pounce]

"Ngahhhhh~!" Dib screamed falling backwards and off the couch and separating him from Zim and his make out session.

Zim crossed his arms in annoyance at being interrupted while he looked down at Dib and Waffles who where on the floor looking back up at him. "Waffles!"

The small kitten hunched down at the tone and eyes got big. "meow"

Zim was about to rant when an odd smell floated in from the kitchen along with a crash and a cheer from Gir. "GIR! What are you doing in there?!" Zim said making hasty steps toward the kitchen.

"woooo! Look at it burn!"

I watched as Zim when into the kitchen and his pet went in after, frowning as I watched them go. I still don't know why he keeps it around it bothers me. I went to sit on the couch again and wait if they would come back. I gave a sigh, it was so clingy even Gir wasn't that bad. Hmm I shivered a bit the dog thing was so random and sometimes very scary.

Anyway back to 'it' ugh! So clingy and whenever it's around I hardly get any attention. It makes me feel so unimportant and sad. How can Zim put something like that over me? Am I not good enough? I shook my head no he cared. Right? He wouldn't have helped me if he didn't or let me be here either, Zim likes his privacy, almost no one ever comes in here. I then got curious. Hmm I wonder what's happening? Maybe I should… nah I'm bored I though with a sigh.

Hmm what to do what to dooooooooooooooooooooooo? I groaned looking in all directions. This 'house' was so bare there was little to do if you just sat here. Then I looked beside me in supreise. Oh when they get back? Ugh what an annoying creature. There it is hanging all over Zim. Zim is mine didn't it know? He belongs to me only me! I stared but as I did, 'it' made its way towards me as Zim was back watching TV like before. Huh?! Oh so its trying to be affectionate? WELL I…..hmm okay maybe a little... Feels okay I guess I decided but then I got bored of that too.

[Bite]

"OWWW! What's you problem?!" Dib yelped pulling his slightly scratched and bleeding had away from the now hissing kitten "Stupid cat!"

Well I said that was enough I humped so grabby! Well at least I wont be bored anymore Zim's pet or 'Dib' I think it was called was really fun to mess with. I stopped hissing and cleaned myself a bit then clime on top of the couch's head rest and walked over to Zim nuzzling him and watched 'the Dib' glare.

Haa haaa! That will teach you human this was my home and this is my Zim. Hmm Zim I wonder what a Zim is anyway? I knew it wasn't human it was different. With that on my head I sat on the windowsill and watched the rain patter outside being thankful I had a home now. Even maybe, I looked at the Dib creature that was grumbling to himself as Zim chuckled at his pain, my own new pet.

AN: More to come when the inspiration hits XD Hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hey guys so yay another update! I really love this one and I hope you guys do to and you will see why at the end hopefully.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Invader Zim

**Waffles #3**

"Waffles!" I called nervously into the vast and dark of Zim's under ground labs. "Damn cat, where did it go? Zim's going to kill me if I don't find her before he gets back"

I sighed and kept looking while heading for the lift, maybe Waffles somehow wondered to a lower level of the labs. I groaned while running a hand down my face. Okay so maybe this time it WAS my fault that the damn cat was lost. But it's not like it was on purpose! I just turned away for 5 minutes and she was asleep! I don't understand how she could have gone missing so fast. Oh I could just hear Zim already.

*****

"Do you understand Dib? Ever since we got her those toy thingies Waffles now seems confident to go anywhere. All I need you to do is keep her on this floor don't let her in the labs" Zim said irritated while preparing a few gadgets.

Gir had been missing a for a few days now, and Dib knew Zim was worried sick, even though he would deny. That after noon though on the 6 day Gir was missing they got a transmission but it was only for a few seconds. Zim immediately tracked it down. But Zim couldn't take the cat so naturally Dib had to stay with it.

"I found a laser-weasel the other day that had been missing for 4 years its wasn't pleasant" Zim said trying not to gag "I will try to be back as soon as I can, that stuuuupid robot better pray to tallest that I leave him functioning when I am done!"

[SLAM!]

*****

"Waffles!" I called again. Damn it, damn, it DAMN IT! Why the hell didn't I think to check if the air vents where closed?!

[jingle, jingle]

Over there I can heard the jingle of her ball. Without wasting time I ran in the direction of the sound. At least I knew she was in here now, I stopped in my tracks, no first I will close all events and opening on this floor so she wont go to a different level. In worst case scenario it will have to be Zim to call her out or something. Settling on decision I decided to do just that.

*****

Meanwhile Waffles was really happy. There was so much space to run and lots of stuff to jump on. She would now climb up and see everything at once. She also loved her ball, it made noises when she pounced on it, her ball had lead her here. There where also so many moving things to chase and lights. It was like one big playground for the kitten. Waffles claws got caught on he cloth of the ball she shook her paw until it came off and landed on a control board. Waffles jumped up and seamed to press every other key and button as she went. She jumped in surprise as there was a whirly sounds and a big circle lighting up.

[Temporal Field Activated]

*****

"There!" I cried as I finished closing anything that Waffles could possibly fit trough or in. Now all I need to do is to catch the little monster.

[Object Accepted Temporal Displacement in Process]

Oh no! That could NOT be good. I eventually found a portal looking thing but Waffles wasn't here. Don't tell me she went in there! I looked around helplessly while running my hands through my hair. What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I-

I suddenly stopped my pacing in front of the portal where a dark blue and black wrapped gift was sitting.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud as I picked it up with curiosity.  
Huh? It was a little heavy. I looked at it strangely all around. Finding the name tag….To me, from Zim? I decided to open it out of curiosity. Why would Zim get me a present? Opening the box there was an envelope on top that said I _**To my lovable Dib-mate**_ okaaaaaayyyy…weird. I shrugged that off and unfolded the piece of paper in from the envelope it and read:

_**Dear Dib-mate,**_

_**Oh on this day completely AMAZING day (for you that is..) that is our 7th anniversary , I must confess that I being with you, this long has been interesting in many ways. Ever since my banishment you have been there in some way and even though my presence in enough as a thank you I will now tell you. Thank you Dib for being there all these years, you have made my banishment one of the best things that have ever happened to me.**_

_**I lurrrrv you my stinky big headed meat creature 3**_

_**Speaking of the past, don't you miss the old days? When we where younger? I have to admit that first day of school you had those cuffs remember? I have always wondered if they do work so I The AMZING Zim, who is your mate mind you, have take the liberty to acquire a pair. However if you want to really see if they work you are going to have to catch me. So mister swollen eye ball agent are you up to it? Come and find your specimen if you can.**_

_**Ps. Part of your other present is already un-wrapped**_

"Oh my- WHAT THE FUCK!" I cried feeling like my face was on fire, who knows maybe it was. I looked into the box and to my slight horror I pulled out fuzzy, YES FUZZY alien sleeping cuffs and a- was that a whip?! GOOD GOD! I saw red as blood gushed out my nose and passed out in a dead faint.

*****

The next thing I knew my head hurt like hell. Maybe I hit my head hard when I fell. I suddenly felt like someone was dragging me but I couldn't open my eyes to see who. All I could do was partially listen to a conversation around me, as my head battled with staying unconscious or waking.

"…..this… weird"

That voice sounded familiar.

"..about it….don't know…this happened"

"..et's go….this is creepy"

"Right I will just….to prevent…happening"

"What is this? Haa haa haa!"

"Dahhh SHUT UP! or… happen! let's go"

Then I heard the voices grow softer hurriedly and two pairs of foot steps walke away. Not being able to stay conscious any longer I blacked out again. When I woke up the second time Waffles was asleep curled up next to me. I sat up from the floor and looked for the present but it was gone. As I looked in front of me I saw the portal machine broken and some parts still smoking but not on fire. Shaking my head I picked up Waffles and hurried up to the house, that was WAY to bizarre. Right now I didn't even care about the trouble I might get into I just wanted to get out of that lab.

Stupid cat! It was all it's fault!

**Authors Note: **Yeaaaaah so this story is a cross over with my other fanfic 'Till Kingdom Come' I could not help myself XD I though it was funny so I took a shot. I have to mention that the Dib and Zim in 'Waffles' are in Middle School while the Zim and Dib in 'Till KiKingdom Come' and in their mid 20's so that would explain the note. LOL I hope you guys liked and I will try and update the other fic soon so it will complete this story. I would give me some time though cuz school is killing me right now.


End file.
